776 BC
by BunBunBabe
Summary: This is a total side story and takes place just after the Christmas Invasion but not part of the story line at all so you can call it an AU I guess... so to the summary. After his regeneration the Doctor has decided to bring Rose somewhere for some fun
1. Arrival

Title: 776 B.C 

**Paring 10th x Rose**

**Summary: This is a total side story and takes place just after the Christmas Invasion but not part of the story line at all so you can call it an AU I guess... so to the summary. After his regeneration the Doctor has decided to bring Rose somewhere for some fun and avoid any; Aliens, fighting (done by them), or someone threatening their lives. After thinking for some time he decided the very first Olympic games in Greece. Little does he know that the moment they arrive that the athletes are being killed left and right; the games postponed. The Doctor learns that he fits the profile of the killer that is taking out the athletes. Rose has only seventy-two hours to prove the Doctor's innocence before he is beheaded.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Dr. Who, I wish I did but I bet we all did… 

**Chapter 1: Arrival **

With a flip of the last dial the TARDIS began to slowly appear in a dark alley behind a street market the loud voices covered the tell tale whine of the engine of the time machine.

The blue police box sat hidden in shadows of large buildings. The door slowly creaked open and a young man with chestnut brown hair and dark brown eyes stepped out into the alley; wearing flowing white robes and sandals laced up his calves stopping just before his knees.

" Here we are, the year seven-hundred and seventy-six B.C just hours away from the very first Olympic games," the Doctor said pushing his hair back for a moment as he turned around in a circle looking up at the sky above them.

" Fantastic" the Doctor remarked softly; when he finally stopped a young blonde woman was standing before him.

" So this is a vacation… no aliens, or world destruction, just a peaceful vacation?" The blonde asked adjusting her wool dress and gold jewelry.

The Doctor looked at his companion " As far as I can tell… that would be a yes Rose Tyler " he remarked shutting the door to the TARDIS and locking it. " can't have any nosy humans inside… it wouldn't be good" he remarked walking out of the alley into the bright sunlight.

" We're both going to have the time our lives on our first vacation ever, no bloody killer Christmas trees, or Daleks chasing us; so no worrying nothing will happen." The Doctor said putting his hands behind his head.

Rose looked around and smiled " I'll hold you to your word Doctor" she said raising her arm to block the sun from her eyes.

" It really is beautiful here… looking at pictures in school or on those history shows on the telly were of nothing but ruins; seeing it in real life is an amazing experience" she said

The Doctor just smiled " your right, after this we should take a walk around… see the sites… maybe get your mum something from here like a souvenir" he remarked as he started to laugh.

" If we got my mum something from everywhere we went she would have to get a bigger flat." Rose said laughing.

* * *

" Stop him…killer… get out of our way" the guards yelled running down the crowded street chasing a man, caught in the act of stabbing a contestant in the games. 

The man tore down the dirty stone streets through the crowds of people in the street markets.

Reaching a dead end he looked over the edge and saw a couple just standing there before he dove off the upper level of the plaza.

Grabbing onto a banner he landed on an awning above the Doctor and Rose. He smirked as he jumped off and went down the alley behind them.

" What do you think he was running from?" The Doctor remarked as a pack of guards looked down at him and Rose.

In the blink of an eye a barrage of spears and arrows began to fly toward the time travelers.

" I thought you said nothing was going to happen " Rose yelled as she and the doctor began to run down the street to stay out of range from the arrows and spears.

The Doctor turned his head back a bit " I never promised… I said it looked like a yes," he said before running into a heavy plated guard, with by some luck he had the Doctor missed running himself through on the spear in the guard's hand.

Rose screamed as another guard picked her up over his large olive muscled shoulder. His black hair fluttered into Rose's face as she beat her fists on his back. " Put me down you git" she yelled as she struggled to get free.

"Don't struggle Rose, as soon as this has been cleared up we'll go back to what we were doing" the Doctor said as his hands were tied behind his back.

The guards laughed, " Your funny, you know that for murder you are also killed, then the games can resume" the guard with the dark brown hair tying his wrists together said. " Looks like we're both going to be captains after this." The guard holding Rose said; as the Doctor and Rose were brought lead back to the palace of the emperor Chiron, in his throne room the two travelers were placed kneeling before him.

Rose looked up at the emperor who seemed to have a flawless body from what she could see. Though with just a white skirt on his hips going just over his knees as he sat before them there wasn't much left to the imagination for Rose.

The Doctor noticed this reaction and a slight twinge of jealousy stuck him and he cleared his throat a bit " Now why have we been brought here? Better question why have I been accused of killing someone when I just arrived… it's not bloody well nice of you, you stupid human" The time lord remarked looking at the emperor before him.

Chiron looked down at the Doctor and motioned for his guard to take care of the prisoner.

Erebus smirked and backhanded the Doctor; his brown curly hair fell in front of his eyes " keep your tongue you insolent dog before I cut it out" Erebus remarked looking down at the Doctor.

" Your highness what are we to do with the girl she seems to be some sort of companion to this murderous" Alec said standing behind Rose; he had been the guard that she had called a git before.

Chiron rested his chin in his hand as he looked at Rose" lock her up for now and I will figure out what to do with her." He moved his gaze over to the Doctor " your beheading will be at dawn" the emperor said his dark brown almost back hair hung from his shoulders as he leaned forward.

" You may lock him up… I've decided that locking up a woman in the dungeon is wrong… Alec your going to guard her at all times." Chiron said waving off the guards, the emperor watched as the Doctor was pulled to his feet and led to the dungeon while Rose was led to the guard's chamber.

* * *

Both travelers looked over their shoulders and locked eyes with each other for what was the last time. 

As the young woman finally settled down Alec watched her closely " I'm sorry for the mess, I haven't been in here long enough to pick up the mess." Alec remarked picking up the scattered clothes and scrolls that he had left on the table.

Rose just sat on the edge of the bed; she was terrified about being stuck in this time forever…

_I just want to talk to him if it's the last time… I know he regenerates but what if he can't this time…_

" I want to talk with the Doctor… right now… if it's my last time then I want to spend my remaining time with him" Rose remarked as she stood up looking around for something heavy incase Alec said no.

The guard sat silent for a moment at the table " of course… I would want to see my lover on their last night if I was in your position" Alec said leading Rose out of his chambers and down to the dungeon over to the Doctor's cell.

" You can stay here for as long as you wish… but Erebus will be guarding you to make sure you don't break your lover out… he has to pay for his crimes" Alec remarked pointing at the Doctor.


	2. Kakos Aukos

**Chapter 2: Kakos Aukos **

The Doctor smiled as he spotted Rose, seeing her unharmed gave him enough to calm his beating hearts down. When the time lord heard the guard call him Rose's lover he pushed it to the back of his mind to ask her later after they got out of their current mess.

"So you couldn't stay away from me, I must be really irresistible in this toga." He said laughing slightly as he watched as his companion laughed softly as well. The Doctor moved over to the cell door and looked at the guard "could you open the door and let her in… so you won't have to keep an eye on her you can lock us both in" the time lord suggested.

Erebus smirked and unlocked the heavy door and pushed Rose into the cell right into the Doctor's arms their close proximity causing both to blush. The lock clicked shut behind Rose as the guard walked off knowing there was no way out of the cell.

Rose smirked and pulled out small pouch out from the front of her dress inside the leather pouch was the sonic screwdriver. " I thought we would need this, knowing when we leave the TARDIS we always need this thing" She remarked slipping it into the Doctor's hand.

The Doctor gave a sad smile…it's too dangerous to use it… at least at this moment so put it back and hurry" the time lord said hinting that he had a plan, leaning closer so that his lips were against Rose's ear " go to the emperor and use your power of persuasion to get him to allow you time to prove my innocence" he said as he pulled away " make sure to use all your…assets and I do mean all of them Rose Tyler" the Doctor said as she put the sonic screwdriver away.

" If this plan doesn't work then I'm coming back and using you know what to get you out," she said looking out the door. " I want to see the emperor… it's important" Rose called as she looked back at the Doctor " don't worry it won't go too far " she remarked as she was waiting for the door to open, she turned away and looked around for a moment.

_The emperor really doesn't leave much to the imagination… but nor does the Doctor in that outfit…I wouldn't mind having a quick shag with him one day…_ Rose thought and quickly tried to push the thought out of her head with no success. She had no idea that the Doctor had been listening to her thoughts, he always had a rule that he wouldn't intrude but he did it without thinking this time.

He stood in silence; if the Doctor had waited two more seconds he would have missed that inner most thought. _Maybe she was joking… I'd ask her about it but then she might kill me herself…_ he thought letting his thoughts reel through his head. With the one glimpse into his friend's mind his whole way of seeing her took a large turn. He began to see his companion in a new light.

_This better work or else her mother would find a way to bring us both back and then kill me for letting Rose go off on like this…_ The Doctor thought picking up a couple pebbles that littered the floor and started to throw them through the large grate cell door.

* * *

Rose stood before the emperor " Your going to let the Doctor go… he didn't kill anyone, we're travelers." She said standing there her hands twisting the hem of her wool dress over and over.

The emperor looked down at the girl before him, he never had a woman stand up to him the way this foreigner did. "Well… I will allow you time to prove his innocence; you will have until the sun sets in three days. If you fail then his head is removed." Chiron said sitting back in his throne. " You may leave my sight girl," he ordered as he watched Rose go off with the guard back to the Doctor's cell.

" How did it go? What happened?" The Doctor asked getting to his feet and going over to the door. He looked Rose right in her eyes.

She just looked at the time lord sadly" The emperor is allowing me time to prove your innocence, I only have three days… but I have no idea how to prove your innocent" Rose said standing there looking like she was going to cry.

The Doctor smiled a bit " Fantastic… well luckily you have three days, I've got it… we're not going to do anything." He remarked standing there as he began to laugh.

Rose stood there in silence _He's gone mental… he finally lost it…_ she thought watching him walking around in a circle._ Nice bum though never really noticed it before…_ Rose mused. " Are you going to explain your plan?" she asked standing just outside his cell.

" When the real killer kills again they will have to let me go, so we just wait…I mean what's the worst that can happen; trust me this plan will work." The Doctor said going to the back of the cell and sitting on the floor.

" Some times I just don't understand you," the young blonde woman said shaking her head slightly.

Alec walked over finally " I was told to put you in the cell for now while you visit the Kakos Aukos… just because you seem friends still be careful and call for help if you need it." He said kindly as he opened the heavy door and allowed Rose to walk in and locking the heavy lock behind her.

" I'll bring food in a little while" he said before leaving the two alone.

Both time travelers looked at each other they were thinking the same thing. _Why hadn't those words been translated?_ They both thought at the same moment.

" Doctor… why were those the only two words that weren't translated? Could there be some reason like, something we have to figure out like always" she remarked leaning against the wall.

He paced the small cell many times " I can't wrap my mind around it… there is a reason it wouldn't translate for us…it has to be tied into these murders and the real killer" the time lord remarked pushing his hair back a few times.

Soon after the Doctor had finished pacing Alec returned with two simple trays of food and slid them under the cell door.

" Wait… I need to know something, you called him a Kakos Aukos… just what is that?" Rose asked standing by the door.

Alec looked around the hall to make sure that they were alone. " The Kakos Aukos is a monster in the body of a man; he murdered men and was seen each time tearing the bodies with his bare hands but the blood vanished from his body by the time we started chasing him." Alec said looking over at the Doctor every few seconds " Be careful while you are in there, he could turn on you any moment. With those cold untrusting eyes; I wonder how you can defend him girl" The raven-haired guard said walking away from the cell.

The Doctor picked up one of the trays and handed it to Rose before sitting on the floor and began to eat. " So that is why they thought I was the killer," he said with his mouth filled with food. Rose laughed as she watched him eat.

" You have worst manners than my mum sometimes" Rose remarked and started to eat her food as well. Both sat in silence as they ate their meal together like always.

Rose put her makeshift tray down on the floor… the silence made the air feel thick in the cell, the blonde decided to cut the silence.

" What will happen to us if this plan of yours doesn't work, the real killer could wait out the three days and make it look like you did it." She said her voice starting to crack. " I can't just wait like this… I can't just sit here… and wait… why can't we just… run away?" she asked the tears beginning to silently slide down her cheeks.

The Doctor reached over and brushed the tears away" Now… don't get all teary Rose… I made your mum a promise that you would be safe and I mean it so just. We're going to get out of here together" he reassured his companion. Rose rested her head against the time lord's shoulder and sighed and closed her eyes.

" Do you have any idea what my mum would do to you if she found we were both locked in a cell" Rose said softly and began to laugh. Soon the Doctor began to laugh as well knowing exactly what Jackie Tyler would do to him the moment she found out.

Erebus walked over to the cell and looked at the two inside and smirked at Rose you're a fine look thing…the emperor said that we have to watch the girl and what's better than having her under me…" The brown haired well muscled guard said unlocking the cell that kept him from entering the small room.


	3. The Doctor to the rescue?

**Chapter 3: The Doctor to the rescue?**

The Doctor rose to his feet and stood before the blonde blocking her from the guard. " If you lay one hand on her I'll make you wish that you never had a thought of shagging her," he growled standing weaponless before the guard who happened to be at least a foot taller than him.

" I'm not afraid of you… we caught you meaning your weak " Erebus said punching the Doctor in the stomach. "With you just laying here how are you going to save her" he said as he unceremoniously dropping the time lord on the floor in front of Rose.

Rose moved forward and pulled the Doctor into her arms. " Doctor…Doctor wake up…" she cried out shaking him trying to get him to open his eyes.

The Doctor lay motionless in Rose's arms, deep in his mind he was screaming for the guard to stay away from his Rose, yes his Rose… subconsciously he hoped someone would be able to help Rose from being taken by the guard.

Erebus pushed the Doctor out of Rose's arms with his foot " if he was a stronger warrior he would have be able to help his lover unless your not his lover but his slave and he doesn't really care what happens to you." Erebus said smirking as he grabbed Rose by the wrists and started to drag her out of the cell.

" Let me go… you have no idea what the Doctor could do to you when he gets mad." Rose said with confidence though her voice gave away how scared she really was that the Doctor wouldn't wake up in time.

* * *

Across the city from the grand palace in a small alcove nestled between two buildings the TARDIS's light atop the police box form began to blink minus it's whirring engine. The blinking was rapid before dying as quickly as it came on.

Deep in space the year 2930 a man turned a dial on a console " we're getting some kind of distress beacon…776 B.C there is only one person who would deliberately call for my help" the dark haired man said leaning back in his chair at the ship's console.

" Well it looks like we're going to ancient Greece to help out some old friends girl," the former con man said smirking as the engine of his ship trilled into gear.

_I just hope we get there in time…_ the man thought going to the small changing closet he had and chose the correct wears of 776 B.C.

" I don't look half bad though the fabric is a bit itchy" he remarked looking at himself in the mirror, pushing his black hair back out of his eyes…

" Now to make sure I have everything, sonic blaster, psychic paper, and devilish good looks," he said smirking at himself in the mirror.

* * *

Soon after much struggling Erebus finally arrived at his chambers that put all other's to shame everything was in order and looked as if the man never spent any time in the room.

" Your going to forget all about that man… he's locked in a cell with no way for him to escape" he said as he threw Rose onto the hard wood bed causing her to knock the breath out of her lungs momentarily. She lay there for a moment trying to catch her breath quickly.

Rose finally felt her head stop spinning long enough to push herself to the top of the bed and pulled her legs under her.

" Now you stay away from me… I mean it…I'll scream so loud that the whole palace will hear me and come running." Rose said trying not to let the images of the Doctor lying in the cell unable to help protect her effect how she would handle the situation.

The only space between Rose and her captor was the rest of the bed. " Do you think I couldn't over power a woman? I'm captain of the guard for the emperor I'm stronger than any woman." Erebus said kneeling on the bed and moving toward Rose.

" Stay away you git" Rose yelled kicking Erebus in the jaw as hard as she could, to keep him at bay.

Erebus's smirk only grew wider as he made his way closer. " Do you think that hurt, that was nothing… now be quiet I'm warning you …" he said pulling her into his arms and holding Rose against his chest.

"Doctor… some help" Rose called her cheeks covered in fresh tears as she felt Erebus run his heavily calloused hand up her arm. " Don't touch me… let me go" she said keeping her eyes closed out of fear as she struggled to get out of the guard's grasp, she never saw the man climb in the window behind Erebus, then she heard a distinctive American voice.

" I believe the lady told you to let go" the voice said as it's owner swung a heavy piece of a broken spear handle through the air hitting the guard in the head and sending him to the floor.

Rose opened her eyes " Jack?" she cried out looking at him " but…but… how? I thought we left you on the satellite?" Rose asked.

Jack laughed " Well you did, I found another time ship, and I mean found this time for real… and I was traveling a bit then I got your distress call. Looks like I was just in time too or you wouldn't have been in a good position and I don't mean that as a joke either" Jack said helping Rose off the bed " So where is the Doctor?" he asked.

Rose couldn't help but laugh at the joke, " he's down in the dungeon the emperor locked him up because there is a killer who I guess looks like the Doctor and the minute we got here we were captured. The emperor gave me three days to clear the Doctor but there is only one problem, I don't what to do," she said giving a soft sigh." Wait how did you know where to find us?" she asked quickly.

" I scanned for alien tech which wasn't hard considering technology won't be around for a few thousand years." Jack said laughing as well.

This caused the two old friends to laugh again at the answer " Oh it's so good to see you Rose… I missed you and the Doctor." Jack said moving to the door and checked to make sure that no guards were in the hall.

Rose led Jack down to the hall to a flight of stairs that led to where the Doctor was being kept.

The Doctor woke slowly his vision slowly returning to normal " Rose… no… now Jackie will really kill me" he said keeping his head down not noticing that Rose and Jack were standing outside his cell.

" Now why would mum be mad at you now? It's not like I'm being held captive by that git" Rose asked pulling out the sonic screwdriver and holding it through the bars of the cell. " Open the cell and lets go before the guard wakes up… he's going to have a wicked headache later" she said swinging the screwdriver back and forth.

Jack " I don't mean to interrupt but who is that?" he asked pointing at the Doctor behind the iron door.

" Right… Jack this is the Doctor he has regenerated it happened the last time we saw you on the satellite. I tell you the rest of the story later just as soon as we get everything sorted out. " She said getting back on track.

After a moment of looking at his friends beyond the cell door the Doctor sighed, " Your right… if I stay here I'll end up getting banged around like a day old bag of fish and chips " The Doctor said grabbing the sonic screwdriver from Rose's hand and moved over to the large lock. Soon he began to laugh softly as he fiddled with the alien device and heard the lock finally click.

" This door is heavy so you two pull and I'll push " he said as they all got into their positions and began to work on moving the door that Erebus and Alec made look easy.

Rose groaned as she pulled on the door " I need to work out more… this is bloody heavy" she stressed as the iron door creaked open far enough for the Doctor to walk out before shutting it slowly to keep it from slamming and alerting the guards of the escape.

Just as the door clicked shut the three time travelers crept down the hall as they turned the corner leading to the stairs they came face to face with Alec.


	4. A new ally & A new threat

**I'm sorry for taking so long with this chapter had a slight block and needed to get through it is all; I would like to thank my fans Paper Doll Chambermaid, gaiafreedom21 and Lacuna Doe for the reviews you gave and for liking my story. And please review so I know how you feel about the story. I would like to apologize for the last chapter if it wasn't very good.  
**

**Chapter 4: A new ally & an new threat**

Outside the palace the sun moved slowly in the sky, the royal sundial revealed that it was only two hours after noon. Clouds slid across the aquamarine blue sky casting shadows on the landscape of the city.

Inside the palace the three time travelers stood like they had been frozen into statues. No one moved it seemed they were all holding their breaths.

Alec finally spoke in a hushed tone " I don't know how you got out of the cell, though it doesn't matter… I believe you now; there was another killing on the other side of the city not more than an hour ago, to show you that I trust you I will give you my name it is Alec… second captain to the emperor" the seemingly nicer guard said to the three lessening the tension in their eyes.

The Doctor felt his chest begin to loosen up after the scare was over; he smiled as he looked up at Alec. " Well thank the gods your on our side… you wouldn't happen to know a safe way out of here?" the time lord asked.

Rose smiled sadly " please tell us you know a way out of here…we need to catch the real killer and clear the Doctor's name" she said looking at Alec.

Moving a few steps to his right Alec pulled a wall tapestry back revealing a tunnel letting the three move behind it.

" This is an escape tunnel it goes out to the woods near the edge of the city, now hurry I can only stall the others for so long." Alec said dropping the tapestry over the tunnel sending the travelers in darkness.

Trying to find out which way was the correct way to go the Doctor let out a small yelp " all right, now which one of you touched my bum I distinctly felt it" the time lord said turning around facing a wall.

Rose and Jack both denied the accusation quickly when the truth was both of them had in pure accident, the ground under their feet was uneven causing them both to put their hands out to see where they were going.

" Maybe we should use the sonic screwdriver as a light source so we don't have another incident like before," Jack said smirking slightly.

The Doctor sighed " Good idea… but you didn't bother to bring a torch with you when you came to help" he said flicking a small switch on the sonic screwdriver the soft hum and blue light filled the tunnel, rats skittered around the dirt floor avoiding the blue glow of the technology.

The tunnel seemed to go on forever, the sonic screwdriver's light only went a few meters around the Doctor's hand.

" Doctor are we sure we can trust that guard?" Rose asked softly as they made their way down the tunnel waiting for an answer only the Doctor didn't answer, since he didn't know the answer.

* * *

Erebus slowly woke on the floor of his bedchamber blood dried on his face where the spear handle had struck him. 

" She's not getting away that easy… no woman gets away from me that easy," he said touching the wound on his head as he got to his feet. "She went back to the prisoner… thinking he can protect her when he couldn't before." He said stumbling out of his chamber and making his way to the cells below the palace.

As the guard stepped off the final stone step into the semi dark dungeon he came face to face with Alec " Where is the girl, I know she came down here for her lover… now tell me has anyone been by you?" Erebus growled his hand covering the small gash on his head.

Alec stood before his friend and comrade " No, you're the first person I've seen come down those stairs since your shift ended nor has anyone been by me" Alec lied keeping a strait face in a tense moment.

_Hopefully those three make it out of the tunnels before Erebus finds out that I have been lying to him…_ Alec thought making sure that Erebus wouldn't suspect him in the escape of the prisoners.

" Make sure that no one passes by you… I'm going to search the rest of the palace " Erebus said storming back up the stairs to look in the servant wing and garden.

* * *

Alec released the breath he was holding " may the gods watch over those three" he whispered softly and kept watch over an empty cell. 

Running into the woods a young man with shaggy unkempt hair rested his hand against a tree as he caught his breath.

_I've been very busy… luckily after that second killing the guards gave up chasing me after I lost them in the middle of the city. It should be safe out here in the woods tonight…_ The man thought letting his legs give out so he could rest on the grass below the tree.

" When I've rested enough, I'll go back out and have my fun," he said as he felt a cool breeze on his face.

The man slowly fell asleep under the protection of the under brush and trees, he had no idea that the other man arrested for the killings was no longer being held.

After what felt like hours of walking in the dark tunnel a golden light could be seen at the end. The sun was setting in the western sky as the time travelers stepped out of the tunnel fresh air struck them along with the brightness of the dying sunlight. 

" We made it… we're out of the palace finally," Rose said as her eyes adjusted to the light once again.

The Doctor gave a sheepish laugh " I guess we could trust that guard… he was telling the truth… we should get back to the TARDIS and make our plans there to find the real killer, clear my name and find a place that serves fish and chips, how does that sound?" The Doctor asked laughing.

Rose started to laugh " That sounds brilliant, I haven't had fish and chips in ages." She said finally glad that the Doctor was safe again.

" Jack can you scan for alien tech… with where that tunnel came out I haven't a bloody clue where I parked the TARDIS" The Doctor said putting a frustrated face on only to make Rose laugh again.

The American time traveler laughed as well " it shouldn't be that hard…I mean I didn't pick up any other tech than yours today." He said using a hand scanner.

" We need to go into the city and head north." Jack said leading the way back into the city making sure to keep the scanner hidden when they went past people.

Soon the three made it to the familiar blue police box sitting in the dark alley waiting for the time lord to return.

The Doctor ran to the box and hugged it as well as he could. " It feels like I haven't seen you in years" he said laughing as he unlocked the door and let the others in before shutting the door behind them and locking it for safety.

" Now first we change then we talk, I can't stand this fabric any longer" The Doctor said heading to the vast closet filled with clothes.

Putting his favorite outfit on he walked back to the control room. "I feel so much better now in regular clothes" he said looking at his two friends " You can change too you know" he remarked at the two still standing in the bland wool tunics.

Rose tore from the control room and into her own room, looking through her closet she put on a pair of trousers and trainers. "Finally some normal clothes" she mumbled going back to the control room. " Did I miss anything?" she asked smiling.

Jack smirked " Not much, he has been pacing over there since you left mumbling something about translations… I can tell it must be big, he's tripped on that pole every time and hasn't fallen yet" he remarked as the Doctor tripped again but caught him self like before.

Rose laughed softly " I know what he's thinking about, one of the guards called him something and for some reason the TARDIS didn't translate it but it did translate everything else." She said softly

The Doctor continued to pace the control room his hand on his chin as he thought on the words that circled his brain trying to think of what it meant.

" I wonder that if maybe that word is from farther back in history… the TARDIS translates words of the time we're in but maybe the definition is about something so old in time that it either predates the TARDIS's translator or it's a word that means something so powerful that it can't be translated." The Doctor said getting excited as he was trying to figure it out

Rose smiled again " What about a library… wouldn't a library have a book with maybe a drawing or tell the story about the Kakos Aukos" she said trying to be some help.

Jack sat back and watched the two trying to figure out their problem.

The Doctor shook his head " In this era only the royals had libraries… that means we would have to go back into the palace, where the guards are looking for us." He said sighing softly.

Rose smirked " I have an idea… but it might not be the best idea but it gets one of us into the palace and only one" she said looking at the two guys in front of her.


	5. Rose's plans and the Doctor's feelings

**I wrote this chapter while listening to 'I just died in your arms tonight' it inspired me…(don't worry no one dies) and 'I wanna be sedated ' and of course ' Tainted Love' by soft cell. Those who are big fans will know why I listened to that song Hope you like it**

**Chapter 5: Rose's plan & the Doctor's feelings**

Jack just sat there he had a feeling that this plan was going to backfire and he and the Doctor would have to run in and save Rose.

Rose stood there " I'll go back to the palace… alone you two are going to stay here and wait for me. I'm the most likely person to go, they don't know who Jack is and he'll be arrested and they think you're a killer. You tell me to trust you all the time so for once trust me." She said smiling softly trying to persuade the Doctor into letting her go.

The Doctor looked at Rose from behind his glasses.

" I promised your mum that you would never be in danger; if I let you go alone I can think of a thousand different ways those stupid apes could hurt or kill you." He said standing up for his beliefs and putting his foot down on her plan.

Jack stood silent he knew that this was one argument that he shouldn't get in the middle of even though he had just saved both their lives.

" Well your not the one who saved me last time from that guard it was Jack, if you're the stuff of legends; the great warrior that even the Daleks fear then how come you could protect me from one ape of a guard?" Rose said trying to make a point." I was scared… and alone… for once I was in trouble and the great Doctor wasn't there to help me!" Rose practically yelled in his face before running off to be alone in the vast halls of the TARDIS.

After Rose ran out of the control room the TARDIS whirred loudly at the Doctor as if disciplining him.

" I know… I know… don't you start on my case as well, I messed up this time… well I'm going to fix it with this" The Doctor said pulling a banana out of his jacket pocket.

Jack looked at the Doctor with a quizzical look on his face. " A banana is going to fix Rose being upset?" he asked raising his eyebrow slightly.

The Doctor smirked " yup… a regular banana a simple yellow piece of fruit, it's good for you and I love them…" the time lord said as walked off to find Rose.

Rose had retreated to the lounge, sitting on the over stuffed couch she hugged a pillow close to her chest as she looked at the blank wall where a projection screen came down when they watched movies.

Erebus finished his search of the palace " She's no where in the palace or the gardens… which means she ran off, but what woman leaves her lover… unless he isn't in the cell anymore…" the guard said to himself as he turned around quickly and ran to the dungeon and shoved past the new guard that had taken over for Alec.

" Have you looked in on prisoner?" Erebus asked out of breath.

The new guard shook his head " no he's been so quiet that I haven't bothered… he must be asleep by now." The guard said looking at the first captain.

* * *

Erebus looked around and grabbed a torch off the wall and unlocks the door and pulls it open with some trouble and goes into the cell and looks around the dark cell.

" It's empty… but the door was locked and there is no way he could have tunneled out without someone knowing" the frustrated guard said throwing the torch against the wall sparks flittered through the air as the wood torch lay on the ground.

Soon word spread like wildfire in the palace that the killer was on the loose again.

Chiron sat in his throne " so she thinks that just because I have given her time to prove that man is not the killer she believes it means to break him out of his cell… she is sadly mistaken." He said rising from his throne and walking around the vast throne room as his guards ran through the palace making sure that the prisoner wasn't there still.

" I want you to find the prisoner, kill him on the spot and bring the girl back alive…that is an order" Erebus yelled to the men around him, he was going to make sure Rose never got away from him again.

* * *

The Doctor finally found Rose in the lounge sitting alone and hugging a pillow. Walking into the lounge he smiled.

" Here you are… I was starting to think that you left the ship to be alone, I brought you something to make up for the fact that I did fail you Rose Tyler" The Doctor said holding out a banana to his traveling companion.

Rose looked at the banana then up at the Doctor and began to laugh, " I forgive you, and you're the only person I know to make people feel better with a banana" Rose said laughing taking the banana from the Doctor.

The Doctor smiled and sat on the couch as well.

" I'm glad that you aren't upset with me any more… I really am sorry; I never meant to allow for anything like that to almost happen to you. I've put you in too much danger Rose… this incident has made me think… maybe it would be best if you went home" The Doctor said with difficulty he could his chest tighten around his two hearts. This was a feeling that the tenth Doctor found strange.

" You tried to get rid of me once before… and I came back… your not going to even think about leaving me behind again" Rose said getting to her feet quickly as she stared down at the Doctor. Rose made a silent promise that nothing in heaven or hell was going to make her leave the Doctor before her time.

The time lord wasn't startled or even slightly surprised after claiming he only took the along the most qualified he mentally praised himself for choosing Rose again after her reaction.

Jack strolled into the lounge " I thought you two would be in here… since you two are wanted criminals in this era I decided to go out and get some food to celebrate us all find each other again." Jack said holding up a large basket of food that he bought.

" Don't worry about money I had more than enough to pay for it… just don't ask how I got it. " Jack said smirking as he put the basket on the small table in front of the couch.

Rose laughed again " Don't worry we won't, knowing you Jack you conned someone out of all this food" she said looking through the basket of interesting food.

After eating and drinking the celebration ended just as soon as it began. Rose began to feel tired " I'm going to lay down for a while… you two better not go off and leave me alone" she said walking out of the lounge down the long hall to her room.

Jack moved his seat to face the Doctor sitting alone on the couch and just looked at him.

" There is something going on with you, ever since I got back on the TARDIS I noticed that whenever Rose isn't looking your always watching her, when she enters a room you smile… you lose that smile when she leaves." Jack said smirking slightly

Looking around quickly Jack turned to the Doctor once again "I know this may seem like a stupid question but, when she leaves your sight or gets in trouble does chest tighten and make you feel like throwing everything aside no matter who else needs your help just to help her?" He asked grabbing some left over sweet cakes and putting it in his mouth.

The Doctor sat there in deep thought before answer the question "yes… when she was in danger today and I couldn't help her it made my chest tighten slightly, and as I told her that I believed it would be safer to go home it tightened again."

The time lord replied laughing softly " some times I just want to keep her locked up in this ship so she can't get into any trouble… but when she does, I just have a blast getting her out of what ever mess she got into." The Doctor said sitting back on the couch.

Jack smirked " I had a feeling that I was right… I saw it in the old Doctor; mind you I was only with him and Rose a short time. It's more pronounced with you though" Jack remarked.

" What are you bloody talking about?" The Doctor asked looking at Jack like he lost his marbles.

The conman smirked and began to laugh as he sat there. " My good friend, it is so obvious with you that I could tell from a mile away… you're in love with Rose" Jack said sitting back in the chair.

The tenth Doctor sat there in silence. _I think he's right…everything he said explains the feelings in my chest when I saw her in trouble…even from my memories I remember how I felt when she was in danger._ The Doctor thought as he got to his feet.

" I'm going to turn in as well don't stay up too late… tomorrow we're going to get into that library and I mean all of us." Said the Doctor and he made his way to his room.

Passing by Rose's room he felt a strong urge to open the door and see if she was asleep at that moment, shaking his head he kept with his better judgment and continued down the hall to his room.

Entering his room the Doctor went over to a large mirror that had mist swirling under the glass surface.

Sighing softly he walked up to it his reflection not showing in the mirror. The Doctor looked at the mirror for a few moments before opening his mouth to speak.

" Mirror of memories on this wall… hear my voice and heed my call" the time lord said as the mist began to swirl rapidly.

' **_For whom do you seek?'_**The mirror asked in a deep voice

" I seek the ninth of ten… one who has the answers to the questions I have" The Doctor replied as the mist began to slow down, as it cleared from the looking glass a man stood looking at the tenth Doctor; though this was not his reflection. The image before him was of an older man with short bristle hair.

'**Even I rarely used this mirror to look at my past selves… what do you need to know?'** the ninth Doctor asked looking at the new Doctor.

The tenth Doctor looked at his former self in the mirror " I wanted to know about your feelings for Rose…I know my feelings but it's hard to separate your feelings" the new regenerated time lord said putting his hands in his pockets.

' **I love her… so do you…just look beneath the surface of your feelings… take care of her' **the ninth Doctor said as he began to fade into the mist once again.


	6. The last fallen petal

**This is it the final chapter, this is what you have been waiting for people; I would like to take a moment to thank my fans for reading and reviewing my story. I would like to thank my mum for watching Dr. Who with me. You won't be disappointed I promise. I'm sorry for taking so long, college has started again and I was battling a writer's block, writing papers and other things. **

**Warning: A character will die… there will be the most dramatic moment between the Doctor and Rose. So sit back and enjoy…**

**Chapter 6: The last fallen petal**

The Doctor looked at the mirror and smiled before changing into his jim-jams and climbing into bed. _I guess I'm right…I really do have feelings for Rose…_ the time lord thought as he lay under the covers waiting for sleep to claim him. The minutes seemed to tick by slowly in the darkness.

Rose fell asleep the moment she hit the pillow in her room the alien bird down stuffed pillows were like clouds that put her to sleep every time. Her mind still buzzed as she slept, new dreams of the events from that day replacing old ones of her father, or when she first met the Doctor.

Jack stretched out on the couch in the lounge and felt sleep take him over. His hand dangled over the edge, the conman's fingers brushing softly against the metal floor of the lounge. He mumbled in his sleep about wanting to keep his pants on in the fight. By morning he would regret that last pastry that caused his strange dreams.

As the three time travelers slept safely in the time ship, clouds moved over the ancient city from the sea. Soon the moon's silver glow was covered behind menacing clouds, the heavens opened and rain began to fall onto the earth. The dirt streets turned to mud puddles, waiting for the young children to disobey their mothers and jump in them the next morning.

* * *

Families were safe in their homes from the creature that had been killing people in the city, though fear was thick in the air. Children lay in their beds covers pulled up to their chin, unable to sleep from the stories their elders told that spread like wild fire about the man who had the mind of a monster; Who killed the men that were going to play in the games that would be the first of many games.

Young men who had pledged themselves to the emperor patrolled the streets to protect the city from another attack. They had their orders, kill the man-creature on the spot and bring his female companion back to the palace for her punishment. Many of the guards had wondered what their captain had planned to punish a woman.

Fire light from torches lit only a small area as the soldiers walked down the muddy streets, the empty marketplaces held an air of mystery, rain pattered on the empty wood crates sitting beside the stands waiting to be filled once again.

Erebus stood at the large open window that over looked the city, the glow of the torches darted down streets and in between the homes of the citizens. Standing there looking over the city Erebus replayed the events of the day in his head. _How was she able to get out of the palace without being seen? _The short fused guard asked himself as he balled his hand into a fist.

" What are you planning on doing to her once the men find her?" a voice asked as it came closer to the captain looking out the window.

With a smirk Erebus kept his back to the voice " Alec… what I choose to do as punishment to that woman is no concern of yours. I believe you still had a hand in the escape of her and the Kakos Aukos" he remarked finally turning to his second in command his devilish smirk still playing on his lips.

Alec stood his ground " You think your words will scare me into keeping quiet… I know what you were going to do to that poor girl, the other guards told me… you and I both know Erebus that the emperor would have your head if he found out what you tried to do." The younger guard said.

" You think his laws would stop me from doing what I want to women like her, who stand up for monsters that kill the people of this city… I am the older one, nothing you say will stop me…brother." Erebus said looking at Alec coldly. " Nothing you or that man that you still respect as our father, emperor or not will keep me from gaining what I want… If I want to challenge the gods… than may Zeus strike me dead for claiming I could defeat Hercules in a battle." The olive skinned man remarked knowing that he was tempting fate with his words.

Thunder rumbled loudly in the distance over the mountains of Olympia, bolts of lightning lit up the sky.

Alec looked at his brother " take back what you said, angering the gods only leads to a fool's fate" the younger captain said looking out at the rain falling.

A dark shadow stood behind a large stone pillar behind the two men.

_So Erebus was the one the other guards were talking about when I overheard them._ Chiron thought listening to his two sons bicker like young children. _I have not seen these two argue like this since they were children…it is something I am glad to see… it shows that they have been civil till now._

_

* * *

_

The rain continued through the night as The Doctor and his companions slept within the safety of the TARDIS. By the next morning The Doctor was the first one up, dressing in his brown pinstripe pants and jacket. The time lord made his way into the control room and began to tinker with some dials on the console.

Rose slowly woke up, looking around her room away from home. Smiling softly she dressed in her favorite shirt and trousers and white trainers. All the worried that she felt from the night before were gone. Leaving her room, Rose walked to the to control room of the TARDIS. As she entered she began to hear the whine of the ship's engine.

Soon the TARDIS disappeared from the safety of the small alley and after traveling a short distance it reappeared in a large empty chamber that was hidden just off the library of the palace. The room hidden by a hidden wall with a tapestry the time travelers were safely hidden for the time being.

Jack woke as the engine of the TARDIS shut off, making his way from the empty lounge he walked into the control room. " So were you two going to wake me before going to search for that information on that person or creature." The con man remarked as he stretched his arms over his head.

The Doctor sighed " Well you caught us… we were going to leave you here and look for the information on the killer who I was mistaken for." The time lord said as he laughed.

Rose covered her mouth to keep from laughing at the two before her " If you two are done then we should get back to what we doing, unless you two want to duke it out right here and now while I go look?" Rose asked as she finally began to laugh.

Both men took a deep breath as they made their way out of the faux police box into the small hidden room behind the library.

The Doctor made his way to the tapestry that led the group into the vast library.

" Well we seem to be in luck, there is no one in here but us" the time lord said softly as he made his way over to the shelves of scrolls, reading the tags on the scrolls hanging over the edge. The time lord put his glasses on as he looked at each tag.

Rose walked around and looked at the statues and vases around the room " So we're just going to read this scroll and find out what the guards said to us then just go on our way?" Rose asked sheepishly hoping that they would not have to do capturing the real killer or getting thrown in the cold cramped cell again.

The blonde knew better, that was how it was going to happen she did not need anyone to tell her that, it was just how things worked when traveling with the Doctor.

Jack strolled along one wall and looked at the tags fluttering in the breeze of the open windows

" God bless the TARDIS we wouldn't have a clue what we were reading right now, if we didn't have that ship" The American remarked flipping over a tag spotting the un-translated words.

With a sly laugh he tugged the scroll off the shelf " I think I found what we have been looking for" he said going over to a table hidden behind a row of shelves. He set the scroll down as his companions joined him.

The Doctor walked over and unraveled the scroll across the table and began to read.

" _The creature is a monster, the only word to describe it… _

_Created by the gods. Born of human flesh, turned away from both man and beast._

_By the passing of the twenty-seventh summer, the Kakos Aukos begins to take."_

Jack interrupted with a loud sigh " so what the hell is it… it sounds more like a riddle to me" he remarked as Rose and the Doctor both looked at him. " Sorry… continue"

" _The mind goes to the beast, soon the body as well… by the passing of the third lunar cycle the creature is whole. With the body of a wolfish creature the Kakos Aukos is nor a man or beast but a wild killer, untamed by the gods that created it or man that gave birth to it."_

Rose put her finger against her lip " So… it's a werewolf?" she asked softly.

The Doctor shook his head " No… the way this is written, makes us think that… but really the Kakos Aukos is nothing more than a myth, a story created by elders to scare the children… it's like the boogie man, just made up." The time lord remarked rolling up the scroll and making sure that it looked like it had when it was first taken off the shelf. The Doctor walked over to the shelf with Jack to place it back in its proper place.

With their backs turned they never noticed the main door silently open and close just as quietly.

* * *

" Your so very wrong, the monster is real… and if you claim not to be the creature still then you can still sit in your former cell while I take my bait and use it to find the creature." Erebus announced, while the Doctor and Jack had their backs turned he and a few of his best men had snuck into the library before they noticed.

The Doctor turned around slowly as he felt the very tip of a spear against his back, when he fully turned around to face the captain of the guards he felt a wave of anger fill him.

Rose had been grabbed from behind and was now behind held by Erebus, his large hand covering her mouth and nose as she struggled for air. The young man held her as she became weak from lack of air.

With the guards surrounding them Jack and The Doctor could only watch Rose struggle to get free. Jack took a small step forward. " Let her breath… she'll die if she doesn't get air soon" He yelled, panic filled his voice.

Erebus smirked " I would not want that to happen, I need her alive to catch the monster… take these two to the dungeon, do not let them out of your sights for a moment." The raven-haired guard commanded as he lifted Rose over his broad shoulder and carried her into his chambers.

" You have no need to worry… the more pure the bait is the stronger the change of catching the monster is, I will not defile you…yet, that is if you a still alive after tonight." He remarked as he laid Rose down on his bed once again.

Rose took deep breaths to calm her nerves. She thought hard about how much of a chance alone she would have against the wolf-creature that night.

_With the Doctor I would have a chance…I would hope, but I'm going to be left out in the middle of a street to be eaten_…_There are so many things that I haven't seen with the Doctor…or have told him… it looks like I never will. _Rose thought as she pulled her legs to her chest.

* * *

The Doctor walked beside Jack down the hall, the guards close behind them leading them to the dark cell, a place they would be waiting with heavy hearts… hoping, no praying that Rose would be safe and no harm would come to her.

" I should have been more careful… it is all my fault, last night she practically yelled in my face about letting her down and at this moment I'm letting her down again." The Doctor said as he was pushed into the cell. Jack was shoved in behind him, both men sat against the back wall. The light from the torch flames danced on the stone floor.

Jack gave an audible sigh " This is not your fault…Rose is going to be fine, she has face Daleks, hell she destroyed them… Rose Tyler is a strong woman, she won't go down without a fight." He remarked as he began to laugh.

The Doctor gave a small smirk " Your right… she is strong for a stupid ape" he said leaning against the wall. _No she is not a stupid ape, I may call her that but she is no ape…Rose Tyler is an angel._ The time lord thought, his thoughts buzzing around his head. Every thought, memory and image was of Rose. This caused the Doctor's twin hearts to beat harder.

Two guards sitting outside the cell began to talk.

" How long do you think the woman will last?" the seemingly weaker guard asked

The other guard gave a hearty laugh and replied " She will be torn up before the others even get there to save her, shame that Erebus won't let anyone have their way with her. That is a waste"

" Shut you mouths now… don't you dare speak about Rose like that, or I will kill you both" The Doctor yelled from inside the cell, in the blink of an eye he was at the door gripping the flat iron bars in his hands. The time lord gripped the bars out of anger so hard his knuckles were white.

Both guards laughed at the Doctor's reaction to what they had said.

Jack walked up behind the Doctor and put his hand on his shoulder " Don't listen to them, she will be fine… I promise" Jack remarked trying to get his alien friend to calm down.

After a loud sigh the Doctor calmed down and joined Jack in sitting against the wall and throwing small pebbles at the cell door, when they were both aiming for the guard just on the other side.

* * *

The hours seemed to creep by slower than a slug crossing the street. By end day, the guards had enough with being pelted by small pebbles. They moved the small stools they had been sitting on out of the range of the pebbles.

Jack and the Doctor had grown bored with throwing things at the guards.

" How long have we been in here?" Jack asked letting his head hit the wall behind him.

The Doctor had discarded his jacket in the corner of the cell. " I believe four maybe five hours, I only want to know how Rose is right now." The Doctor said softly.

" It is too late". A voice outside of the cell said.

Both guards were awoken by the voice; dropping to their knees they bowed " Your highnesses, what are you doing down here?" both guards asked at the same time.

Chiron was standing before the cell door with Alec by his side. " My son has told me of the plan Erebus has thought up now. I have now realized that you were correct… not long ago another killing took place. As of this moment you are free, though my son has taken your woman." The emperor said lowering his gaze.

The Doctor got to his feet and grabbed his jacket. " You mean Rose is still in danger… well then let us out of here… I need to find her, I made a promise not only to her mother but to myself that I would not let any harm come to her." He said a loud growl emanated from his chest as if a primal instinct was taking over.

Chiron looked at the Doctor " What is your reason for such a promise, surely you can replace her with another concubine" The emperor replied.

Jack looked over at the Doctor waiting for his response.

The time lord gripped his hand in a fist " She is not a concubine, and my reason is because I love her… yes I said it, I love Rose Tyler and I would give my life to save her." The Doctor said practically screaming at the top of his lungs.

Alec stood besides his father and smiled softly at the reaction given by the Doctor " I will go with you to find my brother to stop him… you can save the woman you love" Alec said unlocking the cell with the key.

Jack laughed and walked out of the cell with the Doctor. " Soon we're going to finally be able to say that we have saved this city and Rose. Then we can chalk this up as another win for the good guys." Jack remarked.

The Doctor let a small smile cross his lips as the new trio left the depressing dungeon for the more appealing main hall.

" We have to find her before it is too late" Alec said looking at the group of men still loyal to the emperor. " My brother has lost himself… I just hope he will listen to me, this hunting of the creature is all that drives him."

* * *

Rose struggled as she was tied to the large wooden stake in the center of the small ruins of a small market place in the upper portion of the city right where the woods came to the edge of the city. She could feel the bristled rope against her arms, the sharp bristles prickled against her skin.

" When the Doctor gets here, he's gonna make you wish that you never laid a hand on me." The blonde remarked a small wisp of hair falling over her eyes.

Erebus smirked at the comment " by the time he finds us, the creature will have already killed you and I will have killed the creature." The crazed man said tightening the knot before moving away from Rose. " Now to make sure the creature knows you're here." Erebus said picking up a large vase from the ground, a heavy sloshing sound came from the slight movement of the jar. The man walked over and held the vase over Rose.

Rose instinctively close her eyes when she saw that Erebus was going to dump some type of liquid on her. The liquid splashed on her body in one large wave it rolled down like some thick heavy substance through her hair and over her body, the stench made Rose want to either faint or be sick.

" What is this?" Rose demanded as some of the liquid tried to make its way into her mouth, she practically gagged when it hit her tongue.

Erebus smirked and wiped his hand over Rose's face wiping it clean " It is pig blood, the creature should be here soon… I need to leave you now… do not worry, the pain you will be feeling soon will be over when the creature rips you open." Erebus said as he walked into the lengthening shadows of the old ruins, making sure to stay down wind.

A warm breeze rolled off the Sea of Crete, the soft sea air brushed against Rose's face. The thick pig blood on her skin caused her to shiver, every little hair on her arm.

" When the Doctor gets here he is going to kick your bum so hard that your never going to be able to sit again" Rose yelled trying to keep her nerves calm. _I know he will be here soon he wouldn't break his promise again…_ Rose thought, her eyes burning slightly with tears.

* * *

Alec looked at the Doctor and Jack " I must warn you that we may too late all ready, I wish there was a quicker way to find where my brother went." Alec remarked walking with the two time travelers.

Jack looked at the Doctor and laughed, " I have a way to track her, she was wearing modern clothes this morning… my scanner can look for her, and I got it upgraded. It can scan for items that shouldn't be around in this time period. That means her clothes, they are made of materials that won't be around for a very long time" Jack remarked pulling his scanner out and turned a small dial.

The Doctor looked at the time traveler " Fantastic… Jack your wonderful, get scanning we need to find Rose before anything happens to her" the time lord said smiling, all the fear that was a ball in his stomach was gone.

" What is that strange device, I have never seen something so interesting. Are you travelers from a distant land?" Alec asked looking at the technology in Jack's hand.

Jack looked at Alec " Yes, we are travelers… that is why our clothes look different now and I have this device" The con man remarked turning a small dial, soon a soft beeping started

" Got her… but this stupid thing only gives a general area, when we get closer the beeping will get louder telling us her exact location." Jack said as he started to lead the group toward the ruins on the edge of the city.

Alec looked over Jack's shoulder " amazing…it's a map of the city in the palm of your hand, the only way for maps to be drawn is to look down at a city from a tall hill or small mountain." The younger prince remarked looking at the screen. " I believe I know where my brother may have gone, if we keep going this way… we will arrive at the ruins at the edge of the city. The ruins are said to be the place where creature was born." Alec said walking behind the time travelers.

The Doctor quickened his pace and made it to the ruins area. " This area is huge… how are we going to find her before it is too late?" The Doctor asked worrying even more about Rose.

* * *

A loud roar echoed through the woods as Rose stared at the dark woods to her left, the bushes began to shake as a figure slid out of the thick brush around the tree trunks. The figure slid easily in and out of the shadows making his face harder to see.

Erebus watched closely as the creature stalked Rose from the bushes. He slowly withdrew his sword from his belt.

_Doctor… Help me please! _Rose screamed in her head, as she started pulling at the bristled rope harder hoping that with some miracle it would snap with the strain she put on it causing it to pinch her skin even more, closing her eyes she tugged even harder.

As the seconds passed like hours the Kakos Aukos watched the bait in front of him, soon in the blink of an eye the wolf like creature moved from the shadows and charged at Rose, his body moved swiftly as he leapt forward.

Rose screamed as the Kakos Aukos' body collided with hers; the stake she was tied to was ripped from the ground. With the strong force Rose struck her head against the stake. As she lay there the creature took deep whiffs of her scent.

The group heard Rose scream; the scream struck the Doctor like a hammer. His hearts began to race. The time lord feared that he was too late to save the woman he loved. Jack quickened his pace as well. " Doctor slow down, you don't have anything to protect you if that thing attacks you." Jack called as the time lord turned the corner and came upon the scene that made his blood boil.

The Doctor stood on the edge of the ruins, his hands gripped into tight fists. The wolf creature or what ever it was had the nerve of running its hands over Rose's body as she lay unconscious beneath it. The anger grew to enormous levels, the Doctor looked around him for some type of weapon to plunge into the beast that was touching his Rose.

He spotted a sword in the belt of a guard crouched near him; grabbing it quickly he moved forward and slashed at the beast over Rose. Lykaios jumped back quickly and moved into the shadows of the woods to nurse the fresh wound from the sword the Doctor had used against him.

* * *

Erebus jumped from his hiding spot and looked at the Doctor " You chased it away… I was going to kill it and bring the body to the plaza to display my trophy." The elder prince said re-sheathing his sword.

The Doctor turned on his heel and looked at the prince.

" How dare you use Rose like bait… if I hadn't promised your brother to not hurt you, I would have run you through all ready" the time lord said with a death glare in his eyes.

Jack came over to the Doctor followed by Alec and the other guards. " Give me that… go and get Rose before something else happens." Jack said looking around for the Kakos Aukos.

The Doctor walked over to Rose and lifted her body up so her head was resting upon his knee.

" Rose… please open your eyes, " the time lord said softly resting his forehead against Rose's, tears slid silently down his cheeks and into her gold hair.

" You can't leave me… please come back to me… I love you Rose Tyler, since the moment we met outside that department store, everything we have been through; how can end like this? " The Doctor asked softly as he cried softly.

Jack walked up behind his friend and placed his hand on his shoulder softly." I'm so sorry… if we had just gotten here sooner she would be alive." Jack said trying to keep his voice from cracking. " We can't stay here that monster will be back" the con man said softly.

Alec walked up behind the Doctor and looked down at Rose, her hair draped over the Doctor's knee. " She was a gift of beauty from the gods, but when the gods give such a gift they are sure to take it back; for such beauty was not meant for this world." Alec remarked softly looking down at Rose.

_How am I going to tell Jackie and Mickey that Rose is gone…and that it was my fault, I failed her. I promised them and Rose that nothing bad would ever happen and now she is gone._ The Doctor thought as he shook with pain of loss and the rage of not being quick enough to save Rose. He placed a small kiss on Rose's still warm lips, memories and images flashed through his mind before he broke the connection between him and Rose.

_The Kakos Aukos… is the Bad Wolf; Rose has shown me that if I destroy it I will destroy her soul forever… I have to let it live even if it took her from me…_

" I promise I'll find a way to get you back Rose, I'm not going to let you leave me forever" The Doctor promised as he lifted her body into his arms. " We're leaving Jack… I need your help now." The time lord said as he started to walk away slowly. The Doctor looked at Erebus " You can't kill that creature… it is tied to Rose, if you kill it her soul will be no more" the time lord said softly as he made his way past the guards.

Jack looked at the Doctor with confusion _How are we going to bring her back… she's gone… he must be in denial now from losing Rose._ Jack thought as he slowly followed the Doctor, bidding farewell with a soft nod he walked at his friend's side as they made their way to the TARDIS.

" When you get to your ship Jack I'll send you the coordinates to our destination" The Doctor said as he walked toward the palace. Jack gave a soft sigh and went to his ship parked just outside the city in the outskirts, it's invisibility cloak still up.

_How does he plan to get her back… she's dead… isn't she? _Jack asked himself as he got settled into his seat at the console of his ship.

* * *

The Doctor got to the TARDIS and laid Rose down in her room and shut the door, her skin was still warm. It gave the Doctor hope; radioing Jack they set their coordinates for London, present day.

_According to the readouts we have been gone almost five months…Oh Jackie is not going to like this welcoming…_ The Doctor thought as he started up his ship, the engine whined and the light flashed as he slowly vanished and reappeared in Powell Estates.

Going to Rose's room he carried her out and headed for the door, his mind racing with how to explain what had happened.

** I want to thank everyone for reading this story and look for the sequal coming out who knows when due to college the sequal is untitled so far so just keep your eyes out for it. **


	7. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Attention: All my fans the sequel to 776 BC is up it is called Diet Love.**

**This will take a while to work on due to college homework and everything **

**so everyone please be patient with me.**


End file.
